pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Me/A FA Psychic Chaos
Been working on this non-stop since the update so feel free to suggest stuff if I've missed anything :) I have soloed Gunther a handful of times with this, once with the gate closed :) [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 00:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I just made myself a build thats similar but ive been using to cap in quarrys in jq...it doesnt work as well on the ranger shrines but give me a few il get it set up and send u link so u can take a look. Here we are... http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abysal/Sandbox ...its under the dagger spammer build.Abysal 00:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Does Mind wrack triggers everytime Chaos storm triggers? If so, that foe loses 3 energy (2 from chaos storm and 1 from mindwrack) and damage from mind wrack is 3x25=75. Every second. Chaos storm is on for 10s so 75x10=750 damage. Am I right?--ValeV 10:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :From what the skill says, no, you're not. "...whenever this foe is the target of one of your Mesmer skills" means you have to target them with a skill. Casting Chaos Storm on them will trigger it, even if they never get hit, but they could stand in a hundred Chaos Storms and not take any Mind Wrack damage (if they had the energy to stay above 0, ofc). Further, causing a foe to lose energy in any other way (e.g. ESurge, Feedback) does not cause extra Mind Wrack damage, unless it drops their energy to 0 or below, which triggers the ending effect. Widow maker 11:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::aneurysm needs in optionals--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::added :) [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 00:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) put into testing? this isn't getting very much attention, should I just put it into testing anyway and hope for the best? :( [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 16:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) voting still isn't getting very much attention, nearly a month and 4 votes. hopefully this'll get the one more vote it needs to get vetted soon as i'm impatient ;) [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 17:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :pretty dick build in FA. fun to run though... [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 21:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Woo, gratz on it being voted through...took freakin long enough. Abysal 20:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Mind Wrack... It was nerfed ages ago, looking at the notes it says to be used for "heavy e-denial". Is this still viable for the main build? 17:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was gonna change it pretty soon. Since the nerf I've been running this without it. Will drop it for another optional, personally I usually run IoP, Ethereal Burden and Inspired Hex. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 17:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Brainless Wastrels Spammers Wow... So this is the reason why theres been newbs using it wrong and just spamming wastrels like flare on PLAYERS for... zero damage. Lol. 09:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) JQ Version This caps quarries well. I will admit it has difficulty with Ranger shrines if you can't nail a PI on Power Shot or Pin Down. Additionally, the interrupts help it defend. Diversion is for lols. I won't pretend this is better than ROJ though. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 01:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC)